


Stay With Me

by Reedus_Lover_69



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Emotional John, Emotional Sherlock, Hugging, Johnlock - Freeform, Kissing, Lestrade was the one who planned the singing, M/M, My First Johnlock Fanfic, Post-Reichenbach, Sherlock Sings, Songfic, there is no Mary in here
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-03
Updated: 2016-05-03
Packaged: 2018-06-06 03:30:42
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,407
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6736306
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Reedus_Lover_69/pseuds/Reedus_Lover_69
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sherlock comes back to 221B with the hopes that John still lives there and when his plan doesn't work, he ends up going with Lestrade's.<br/>(Yes this is based on Stay With Me by Sam Smith...)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Stay With Me

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first Johnlock fanfic (surely not my first thought though) and also my first songfic. The song is Stay With Me by Sam Smith (hence the title's name).  
> Excuse any mistakes I made. It is 3:30 in the morning over here.  
> If you have any suggestions please let me know! I am taking requests!  
> I hope you enjoy!!! 
> 
> Here's the link to the song for those of you who don't know it: https://m.youtube.com/watch?v=pB-5XG-DbAA

221B was strangely quiet as Sherlock entered the flat. He walked into the hall and there was a faint sound of a radio playing.

Sherlock smirked to himself and realized that his landlady was home. He pushed the door of her flat open and he rolled his eyes at the thought of keeping the door unlocked.

But he knew that she wouldn't leave her door unlocked unless she were living with someone else. Sherlock suddenly thought that perhaps John still lived there. He had the thought that John had moved somewhere else because surely, who would live in a place where a dead best friend once lived?

He shook his head at the thought and proceeded into Mrs.Hudson’s flat. The door to the kitchen was closed and he hesitated to open the door. There was a sudden noise of the radio being turned off which signaled that Mrs.Hudson knew that someone was there. He opened the door and he looked up to see his landlady with a pan in her hand and she screamed. Sherlock chuckled and walked towards the woman. “But y-you’re dead, Sherlock,”, she stumbled back and dropped the pan. “Oh Mrs.Hudson, but I’m not. Why don't you have a seat and I'll tell you everything,”

 

* * *

 

 “Jesus…”, John pinched his nose and sighed.

The chip-and-pin machine wasn't working properly and all John wanted to do was punch and kick it. Expectantly, the machine denied his payment again and John shook his head. “You know what?,” John looked at the machine and frowned, “keep it. Just-” His voice broke as he saw a familiar man smiling at him.

“Sher…,” John was shocked and his breath hitched.

“John, I believe we need to talk about-”, Sherlock was cut off as John lunged toward him and knocked him on his back. The store’s security ran up to where they were and pulled John off of Sherlock.

"I wasn't expecting that…”, Sherlock stood and rubbed his neck where John had tried to choke him.

They were soon told that they weren’t allowed to go to the store anymore. That of course, made John even more upset and he began to make his way back to 221B. Sherlock was behind him and he attempted to grab hold of John’s arm but John just turned around and gave him a punch in the nose.

“Leave. Me. Alone. Sherlock.”, John took a deep breath between each word. Sherlock looked up and pinched his nose so no more blood could come out.

Walking towards John slowly, he saw that his flatmate, well ex-flatmate, was tensed and his eyes were watery. “John… I really think we should talk. I'm sorry that this may come as a surprise but-”, Sherlock's mouth opened to continue talking but John had hailed a cab and was already getting inside.

Sherlock sighed and hailed a cab himself, knowing where John was heading. A cab arrived and Sherlock said the familiar address, “221B Baker Street please.”

 

* * *

 

 “This can’t be happening,” John whispered and tried to hold back tears. He looked up at the ceiling and closed his eyes.

Lost in his own thoughts, John took no notice of Sherlock walking into the flat a few minutes after he had arrived. The sight of John about to cry was one Sherlock never wanted to see. Sherlock remembered the talk he had with Lestrade and attempted to do what the DI suggested. Sighing, he took one step closer to John and placed a hand gently on the man’s shoulder.

John jerked and his nostrils flared. He was about to say something but Sherlock held his hands up in defense. “Please, John. Before you say anything, let me do something.” He took out a CD and placed it in the CD player on the side table. “Let’s hope this works…”, Sherlock said to himself before looking at John, who had a look of confusion and anger on his face.

There was a soft beat coming from the speakers that were connected to the CD player and Sherlock took a deep breath. He soon began to sing.

_Guess it's true, I'm not good at a one-night stand_

_But I still need love 'cause I'm just a man_

_These nights never seem to go to plan_

_I don't want you to leave, will you hold my hand_

 

Sherlock had looked away from John by then and John was staring at Sherlock and scoffed. There was a look of hurt on Sherlock’s face and he went on his knees, hoping to make a greater impact.

 

_Oh, won't you stay with me?_

_'Cause you're all I need_

_This ain't love, it's clear to see_

_But darling, stay with me_

_Why am I so emotional?_

_No, it's not a good look, gain some self-control_

_And deep down I know this never works_

_But you can lay with me so it doesn't hurt_

 

By that time, John had forgotten that he was mad at Sherlock and he had a small smile on his face. The detective took notice of John’s smile and took hold of his hand. No one one could make John feel that way. Although John knew that Sherlock was an idiot for leaving him for two years, he couldn't help but realize that he loved Sherlock.

 

_Oh, won't you stay with me?_

_'Cause you're all I need_

_This ain't love, it's clear to see_

_But darling, stay with me_

_Oh, won't you stay with me?_

_'Cause you're all I need_

_This ain't love, it's clear to see_

_But darling, stay with me_

_Oh, won't you stay with me?_

_'Cause you're all I need_

_This ain't love, it's clear to see_

_But darling, stay with me_

 

The song finished and Sherlock still sat on the floor, looking down.

John had an understanding that the line “ _This ain’t love, it’s clear to see_ ” was a way to represent how Sherlock could have chose other ways to show John he was sorry and that he loved him. He couldn't deduce like Sherlock but he wasn't a stranger to annotating one’s words.

Sherlock slowly looked up to meet John’s eyes and saw that he had a couple of tears coming from his eyes. This caused Sherlock to stand up suddenly and place both hands on John’s shoulders. “John, are you alright?,” Sherlock stroked John’s cheek softly.

John licked his lips and held his breath a while, “You have no idea, Sherlock, how much pain you've caused me. All this time I thought you were dead and you suddenly show up at a store and smile at me as if it were some kind of joke.”

Swallowing hard, Sherlock shook his head and it was his turn to shed some tears, “I never meant for it to be a joke, John. I had to leave and I had no time to tell you. I could never actually tell you because if I did Moriarty and his men would have killed you. That's why I had to fake my death and you don't know all the incidents I had to go through…” Sherlock looked at the ground again and began crying heavily.

John stared at Sherlock and let his tears fall freely. He had no idea that Sherlock probably went through more harsh occurrences than he had.

Cleaning his wet cheeks, Sherlock spoke with a shaky voice, “If there were other ways to do it, I would have done it. I never wanted to leave you or cause you pain. I love you John. I love you so much.”

John looked up at the ceiling and took a deep breath, “I love you too, Sherlock. Just don't ever... leave me again.”

John walked towards Sherlock and pulled him into a hug. The hug was comforting for both of them and they pulled apart slightly to give one another a passionate kiss. John ran his fingers through Sherlock's curly locks and Sherlock placed his hands on John's hips to pull him closer.

John departed from Sherlock but his lips remained hovering over Sherlock's. “I really did love that song you sang, Sherlock. It was very...touching.” John chuckled and Sherlock rolled his eyes with smile on his face.

“Let's go to the bedroom, shall we?”, there was a look of wanting and lust in Sherlock's eyes as he pressed his body closer to John's. “We shall.”, John took Sherlock’s hand in his and lead him to the once lonely room.


End file.
